Cliques Clash
by Soar with the Phoenix
Summary: Bella is the leader of the skaters. She and the other cliques leaders hate and despise eachother. What happens when they are forced to be stuck with each other? AH
1. Chapter 1

Cliques Clash

Chapter 1

I got up early that morning, I'm not sure why but I did. I was surprised because I usually got up at the very last minute. It usually saved me from seeing Charlie in the morning, which is something I would take any day. Well since I'm up might as well get ready.

I got in the shower and washed my waist length hair. Today I wore a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a a dark purple tank with a cropped Beatles one shoulder top. I paired it all with my black and red converse. My brown slightly curly hair hung down my back, loose and shiny. Makeup never touched my face, I thought the gunk was awful.

I ran down the stairs and out the door too fast for Charlie to say anything, but really if I was being honest he wouldn't say anything regardless. In the garage I grabbed m skateboard and threw it in the back of my truck. They were the most important things to me. The board was always with me and it was one of a kind. I got my buddy jake from the reservation to build it for me and it had all kind of different messages and stickers on the bottom. It rocked.

The truck was almost as important to me. Although I was a skater I would never be on time anywhere if I rode everywhere. The truck was an F150 and was originally black but just like my boar it too had written messages and stickers all over it. by now you could barley see any of the once glossy black paint.

When I got to the school I immediately jumped out with my shoulder bag and grabbed my board from the back. The next second I was greeted by my group. Emily was the first to make an appearance, with a huge kiss on the cheek and a hug that resembles a bear. A second later I was getting fist bumps by Jake, Paul, and Embry.

We were a small group, the smallest at the school, but we were also the most feared. That was mainly because of me. I got in a lot of fights with other cliques and fights about Emily. Emily is homosexual and gets a lot of crap thrown her way, at least until she finally let me beat some guys up for her. I've known how to fight since I was about 7 and I only got better and more lethal over the years.

After we all said our hellos we went over to an empty corner of the lot and started to talk and skateboard. I did tricks and listened to Emily ramble on about a girl she meet in Port Angeles. Apparently they share the same preferences for there significant others, if you know what I mean.

I did a couple flips and jumped onto the rail, as I did a 360 spin I answered a question of hers and then landed perfectly with both feet on the board and my body down in a crouch. The jump had been huge since the rail was almost 4 ft off the ground and although I've done higher I still felt the small rush of adrenaline as I was airborne.

When I straightened myself out I looked around and realized that the parking lot had filled out while we were talking. I could see that each one of the major cliques had marked there territory, literally for some. On the opposite side of the lot I saw all the jocks were gathered around there leaders car. Emmett McCarty was the biggest muscled person you will ever meet, he was huge and was on almost all the sports teams.

The ones in the corner farthest from them and closest to us were the cheerleaders. All of them were dancing and giggling in their stupid little uniforms around there 2 cherry red convertibles. They all made rotations dancing next to the head cheerleader Rosalie Hale. I know your thinking that the jocks and cheerleaders should be together but because of a little rumor and a huge fucking mess, Rosalie hates Emmett's guts.

In the other corner of the lot, directly across from us, was the popular kids. They were the ones that seemed to have everything and just never seemed to care about anything. Their leader was Jasper Whitlock, a fine specimen of man if I do say so myself. I mean I hate him as much as anybody but I'm nothing if not honest with myself, he was the ultimate hot, sexy, and Texan. I love a man with an accent. But of course he just had to be an asshole. *sigh*

The next group was the sluts. Yes I said sluts. They would open their legs for anything that walked by, man or female. Their leader was rumored to be riddled with every STD in the book. It wouldn't be a surprise either. The only people Alice Brandon hadn't fucked at least once in the past year were all the leaders of the other cliques, and anybody in mine. We thought she was worse than a rabid bunny. I mean even Emily thought she was ugly and she was desperate for a playmate, if you know what I mean. She was short and had short black oily hair and absolutely no curves. I honestly don't see how she got anyone to hit that.

Anyways, the last and final clique were the emos. No one knows if they actually hurt themselves but it's possible. They were all sitting in the darkest part of the parking lot shaded to almost black in the shade of the trees that rose up to make up the forest surrounding the school. They were rarely seen anywhere light and they almost never talked. The only one that you could sort of carry a conversation with was their leader, Edward Cullen. He was lanky and always had his bronze hair in disarray. His hair and eyes were the only color you saw on him, other than black and jeans.

Together we all we the leaders of the school. We never agreed and we never talked without fighting. I watched as Alice and her band of whores, who previously had been rubbing themselves all over a pact of freshmen, strutted over to the cheerleaders. I was giddy. This was gonna be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I started across the parking lot to watch the show and maybe put my two cents in.

"Bells!" Jake yelled. I turned around.

"What?"

"You can't get many more detentions. You know that after your 50th you may be expelled." he warned me. I knew that but seriously, I've only gotten like 35 so far.

" I'm good I only have like 35 so far." I told him smiling. He just shook his head, I knew he worried about me but really the principal loves me. He would never let me get expelled.

I continued walking and was able to hear the start of the cat fight. Alice had just gotten to Rosalie and had her best sluts lined up behind her. Rosalie was set up with the squad flanking her on either side making a large V shape.

"Rosalie, like keep your like cheering skanks away from like my girls and their guys." Alice barked at Rosalie.

"Like we would slow you and your whores down, oh and don't you mean their prey." Rosalie retorted. I approached them.

"Hey peace and love guys." I smiled. They turned to glare at me.

"What do you like want Swan?" Alice sneered.

"I've come to watch the show of course." I said cheekily.

"Well you should just go back to your sad little group of freaks and stay out of our business." Rosalie smirked.

"At least we can actually go a day without taking out tops off unlike some people..." I trailed off looking between the two. They got even madder by being clumped together.

"That would be something I would pay to see!" Another voice boomed.

"Go away Emmett." Rosalie seethed.

" I don't think that I will. You ladies obviously are discussing taking your tops off and I'm willing to offer my expertise."

" Right expertise, I forgot your reputation is almost as bad as Alice's." I snorted.

Alice glared, " At least I'm not such a fucking prude like you Swan!" She screamed. I smirked.

"Oh dear Ally, you seem to be forgetting that your brother came to me last year for a fun night." I reminded her. Then I got up close to her face. " and what a night it was."

She just huffed in anger and her face was twisted up in outrage. I hit a bad mark with her because her step brother was in college and was one of the hottest things I had ever seen. she had tried multiple times to get James to disregard their sibling status, but truthfully he thought she was terrifying to look at. He hung out with my group the most but never really considered himself a member.

Emmett laughed at her face and wiped his eyes of tears that weren't there.

" Oh you girls crack me up."

"I do think I remember you getting a crack in your skull last month from dear Isabella here." Yet another voice joined the discussion. Jasper Whitlock, the only one in the school that always called me Isabella, the one name that annoys me to all ends.

" Jasper how wonderful for you to join us." I said sarcastically.

He smiled, "and miss seeing your smiling face? I think not." I glared.

"Well isn't that sweet? the freak and the prep together, just adorable." Rosalie sneered at us.

"Just as adorable as the cheerleader and the jock." Alice piped up.

" Wow a whole sentence without the word like I'm shocked!" Emmett feigned being shocked. We all knew she didn't have to use the word like. She did it for her posse, so they could understand her. Pathetic.

"Hey Eddie going to find an old razor to carve someones name into your arm with?" Edward was trying to sneak past without being seen. But of course Emmett saw him. He came over.

"Yeah just like you carve out you brain cells, you do realize that eventually there will be nothing left, right?" Edward retorted monotonously. Emmett narrowed his eyes at him.

"Eventually? There hasn't been anything up there since 7th grade? Right Emmett?" I put in.

Emmett turned his glare on me and said, " 7th grade you mean the same year that I broke your rib?"

"And the same year I broke your arm." I added, not missing a beat.

He was about to say something when I heard a painfully familiar voice.

"What's going on out here?" The principal asked. No one answered.

"Fine all of you come with me to my office." We followed dutifully behind him. Paul ran up to me and threw me a bag.

"Your detention stuff." he explained. I nodded a threw the bag on my back, ignoring the 5 questioning looks of the other leaders. We walked into the office and sat down, I came in last and found Eddie boy in my seat.

"Yo Eddie get out of my seat." I commanded.

"There are seats on the couches." He reasoned, annoyed.

"So that's where you can sit, that is MY seat." I was getting frustrated.

"I don't see you name on it." He sneered like a child.

"Then look on the back." I said, smiling. He leaned over the back and saw the engraved black block letters that spelled out BELLA SWAN in the red leather.

He was shocked and everyone but the principal was looking at me incredulously. I eventually just grabbed his collar and yanked him out of the chair and leaving his sprawled out on the floor. I sat down in my chair that was dead center of the office facing 's desk.

looked at me tiredly.

" That was unnecessary Bella." he said while rubbing his face in his hands.

"Yes it was you saw him he refused to get out of my seat." I said simply. Edward, who had moved from the floor to the same couch as Rosalie, huffed.

"Well anyways, you six are starting to get out of hand." Thipe said ignoring the other issue, knowing it was true. He looked at each one of us in turn then settled his eyes on me. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Okay you have been out of hand for a long time, but seeing as your issues aren't going away on their own, I'm going to have to intervene." As he was talking I moved myself so I was upside down in the chair with my head hanging off and me feet hanging down the back. I started kicking my feet.

"What do you have for us mister man?" I asked

"Well you all have detention for the next three weeks and you will be working as a group in gym for the new assignment." he said.

Everyone immediately started protesting, but I knew better. I had seen that look before, he wouldn't budge on his decision. I simply closed my eyes and waited for him to bust. He didn't disappoint.

"SHUT UP! Now I have made up my mind the assignment is to com up with a performance to do in front of the school." He looked at me pointedly, "maybe you could sing and dance?" I glared at him and flicked him off. He simply rolled his eyes and said, "Goodbye Everyone, Goodbye Bella!"

I waved as I left and made my way to my first class to think about the next few weeks. We had never all had detention before, sure we all had it but usually the teachers tried to keep us all separated enough that there were no more than two every time. It was usually me and someone else.

Try as they may they couldn't keep us completely separated and we all had the same gym class. I was dreading this project. The way talked about it made it clear he expected us to do a song and dance, and he expected me to sing. Well he has another thing coming if he thought I was gonna let them know that I could sing, let the barbie do it.

I thought about how to get out of singing the whole day, until it came time for gym. After I got changed into my short shorts and t-shirt I went over to the rest of my "team" and said with a cheeky smile,

"Let the games begin."


End file.
